Resonancia
by ZeldaPhantomhive8
Summary: Mientras ella se dedicaba a entregarse y recibir todo lo que él le entregaba, él se dedicaba a entregarle todo. Sus almas se encargaban de unirse como una sola y crear una resonancia que regía la pasión con la que ambos se amaban. -Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".- ALERTA: Lemmon.


_**Resonancia**_

Mientras ella se dedicaba a entregarse y recibir todo lo que él le entregaba, él se dedicaba a entregarle todo. Sus almas se encargaban de unirse como una sola y crear una resonancia que regía la pasión con la que ambos se amaban. -Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "_Parejas Off-Canon_" del foro "_Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers_".-

* * *

La dulce fragancia de su piel le invade las fosas nasales, que al fin de cuentas son más desarrolladas que las de un humano cualquiera. Su sola paciencia en la habitación le excita en demasía, y no era precisamente que él tratara de controlar eso al girarse para mirarla, teniendo que bajar su rostro unos pocos grados para poder verla directamente a los ojos color chocolate, levemente rojizos. Ella sube la mano hasta su cabeza, y con la yema de sus dedos acaricia con exagerada lentitud la mejilla en donde una cicatriz resalta, y a el se le hace agua la boca con tan solo ésta acción. Toda ella le ponía de esa manera.

El momento en que él se acerca para besarle puramente en los labios, fue uno en el que ella no pudo reaccionar al momento, pero cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo para atraparla firmemente entre sus brazos fuertes, toda la razón se perdió para ella.

La dirige hacia la cama tras él, y, con destreza, la recuesta al tiempo en que él baja con ella, aplastando su cuerpo contra la cama.

Besa con desesperación el largo y apetitoso cuello de la joven bajo de él, y ella se derrite totalmente. Susurra finamente su nombre mientras los dedos de su mano se enredan en los cabellos canosos del hombre, tirando de ellos con nulo cuidado.

Con delicadeza y lentitud, recorre la suave piel de la bruja que durante años fue protagonista de sus sueños y fantasías, de sus miradas discretas y su propio amor. De la que, durante su estadía en Hogwarts, fue dueña de sus halagos.

Y solo las caricias resonando antes de la luna llena, le hace saber que su silencio en soledad desaparecerá. Mientras ella este allí, para seducirlo, abrazarlo e iluminarlo esas noches duras, donde no existe un fin. Porque ahora ella invade todos sus pensamientos, dándole una vida plena.

Aun con toda esa pasión, temía el hacerle daño, pensando en lo agresivo que podía llegar a ser en las noches antes de de que el ciclo se lunar se completara, pero sus miedos se dispersaban una vez ella estaba en su cama, de bajo de él, justo como en ese momento, entregando por completo su alma a la suya, que gozaba de poseerle y dominarle, provocando en su mente ideas machista y, en ocasiones, algo perversas.

Con algo de brusquedad, él la despoja de todas sus prendas, pero ella sabe que su mínima violencia es causada por la pasión y lujuria en la que ambos están sumergidos; y la verdad es que ella lo disfruta así, y no puede quejarse de algo que ella tampoco puede controlar.

Aunque es algo carnal, sabe que lo de ellos también es amor, y en cualquier momento las cosas los llevan a actuar conforme a sus instintos y necesidades, con el beneficio de que ambos anhelaban esos momentos juntos donde sus almas se vuelven una sola, compartiendo piel y espíritu.

Lo que los dos expresan en cada uno de los roces que le propicia a la piel ajena, es algo que solo ellos pueden explicar, aunque no hay necesidad; solo ellos comprenden el lenguaje que hablan las manos del otro, cuando ella acaricia su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello... y cuando él lo hace con cada rincón accessible de la figura de la persona que más puede amar en el mundo.

Sus besos se transforman de cariñosos, a frenéticos y exigentes.

Con la excitante y conocida agresividad de un hombre lobo, él se permite el tiempo de admirar el exquisito cuerpo de la joven muchacha cuando por fin está en su totalidad desnuda. Tan expuesta que solo ocasiona el aumento de su entusiasmo y el que aullara mentalmente mientras que, con el cuidado de un caballero, tomaba delicadamente el par de muslos femeninos. Eran suaves y pálidos. Antes se había tomado el tiempo de probarlos, pero ahora, sin paciencia y con deseos de tomarla, no creía tener la delicadeza para realizar esa tarea que debía ser lenta, sensual... Los acaricia con fervor antes de separarlos con rapidez, pero sin ninguna brusquedad en esta tarea. Sin separar sus labios de aquel húmedo beso, se coloca entre las piernas de ella, y, aunque en esta momento su espíritu lobuno salió para controlar su cuerpo, ella lo recibe con gemidos cuando él por fin la llena, borrando por completo la sensación de vacío en aquella zona palpitante y húmeda, exigente de la atención de el único que tenía el derecho de estar allí.

Sus pezones duelen de tan erectos que están, y se arquea al sentir la lengua de Remus saboreando uno de ellos sin detener el vaivén que tiene marcado. No se detiene en ningún momento; ni siquiera cuando escucha salir de sus labios en un gemido las palabras:

—Te amo,Remus.

Y por esto, la besa de la forma más intensa que puede, respondiendo que correspondía este sentimiento de manera muda.

Como en los días en donde la soledad lo invadía, deshaciendo su corazón con crueldad, creyendo en lo más profundo que era indeseable y cuando la luz de su alma empezaba a oscilar, era entonces que ella llegaba para sujetar su mano sin duda, descongelando su pose de valor y aquella absurda idea de que ese hermoso ser solo lo amaba por compasión.

Pero no. Ella lo ama.

Mientras él se dedicaba a entregarle todo, ella se dedicaba a entregarse y recibir todo lo que él le da.

Mientras él se encargaba de morder su garganta con una endemoniada sensualidad que le arrancaban suaves suspiros combinados con gemidos de placer, ella acariciaba su espalda, dibujando con la punta de los dedos un trazo invisible sobre las largas heridas cicatrizadas en ésta, probocando gruñidos de excitación en él.

Mientas él movía sus caderas sobre las de ella, haciéndola suya con dominancia y ternura a la vez, y ella solo abría sus piernas, enrollándolas en la cintura de su amado, haciendo su entrega todavía más profunda, entonces sus almas se encargaban de unirse como tantas veces lo habían hecho ya, y crear una resonancia que regía la pasión con la que ambos se amaban. Ya sea carnal o emocional, ésta existía cuando las almas de los dos se llamaban por igual mientras que emitían un brillo para nada tenue, que era inexistente para los ojos físicos, más no para los del alma, y por todo era responsable de la agitación de sus corazones al momento de encontrarse.

La íntima satisfacción que los dos sienten cuando a ella le recorre esa llamarada eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que le hace gritar quedamente, aumenta cuando él continúa con ese movimiento erótico que le hace sentirlo hasta las entrañas mientras su semen les escurre por los muslos de ambos. Ella no puede más, y solo se cierne al cuerpo sobre ella, mientras su piernas se debilitaban, moviéndose a par con las embestidas del mago y sus brazos se abren como esperando un abrazo, dejando que sus pequeños senos brincaran conforme el iba aumentando sus entradas y salidas; estaba a punto de llegar al final, y con desesperación, grita al sentir como ella vuelve a apretar su erección con sus paredes al estar dentro, mientras ella vuelve a sentir la gloria de un orgasmo emocional, sabiendo entonces que aquella resonancia se consuma.

El conserva su lugar, mientras nuevamente se pierde en el mar de chocolate que vive en sus ojos, y con delicadeza sorprendente, acaricia su rostro con amor mientras deposita suaves y casto besos en los labios que solo le pertenecían a él.

Él gira sobre la cama, permaneciendo dentro de ella; Hermione solo apoya su cabeza contra su pecho, acariciando los vellos sobre su pálida piel cuando sonríe, y él la siente hacerlo.

Ella acaricia su desordenada cabellera, y sonríe de manera motivada.

—Estoy embarazada, Remus.—dice mientras su mano izquierda sigue sobre su torso, y la otra acaricia su cabello castaño.

El sonríe triste, porque sabe las consecuencias de eso: cualquier hijo que pudiera engendrar correría el riesgo de heredar su maldición. Sin embargo, no puede evitar ser feliz al saber que sería doblemente acompañado, sin rastros de su antigua soledad. Con solo saber que llegaría, ya sentía anhelo por el producto del amor que tenía por su Hermione

Le hace saber ésto luego de besar la coronilla de su cabeza pera que ella no malinterprete su silencio, y pronto vuelven a entregarse el uno al otro, antes de que llegue la noche de luna llena.

Ahora la resonancia podría compartirse con un alma más.

* * *

_**Bueno :I Batallé mucho para terminar esto, pero ustedes me dirán cómo quedó :'c**_

_**Soy insegura, perdón xD**_

_**Estemm... dejen comentarios (plz, no sean gachos :B) y pues boten por su fic favorito en el foro en el que participa este fic :) En mi perfil dejo el link durante lo que dura el concurso.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
